A New Type of Punishment
by Emma Youngish
Summary: When Lily Evans finally loses control because of James Potter, Dumbledore decides to use a new punishment to give them a walk in each others' shoes. To make it worst, James Potter is done with Lily Evans for good.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. So I started writing this when I suffered from writer's block with my other fanfic, Breaking Potter's Heart. I'll be flipping between these two fanfics so posting may seem weird. I will give you a warning: I plan on changing the writing style for the rest of tale. Just needed to set the scene, ya know? Please enjoy and, if you love or hate it, it would still be lovely if you could review.**

* * *

><p>The cheers of students rebounded throughout the corridors of Hogwarts as they exited exams for their feast. Everyone had some reason for celebrating the end. Seventh years were leaving, first years were no longer first years, fifth years had survived O.W.L.s, sixth years were now sevenths, and everyone else was just happy to no longer be studying. Summer was here, fun was in, and happiness…well, some people were happy. Only one thing was ruining the moment: the screams of James Potter and Lily Evans.<p>

"I CANNOT BELIEVE WHAT YOU JUST DID!" screamed the red haired Gryffindor prefect. She was facing James, wand out, as her friends crowded behind her in support.

James Potter was standing strong, unarmed, as he took on Lily. The Marauders were unfazed by the screaming match as they eyed the scene from behind James. "WHAT I JUST DID? DO YOU SEE HOW YOU'RE REACTING? IT WAS ONE LITTLE-"

"OH YES, 'ONE LITTLE' PRANK! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN ME EXPELLED!"

"YOU COULD GET YOURSELF EXPELLED RIGHT NOW EVANS! DO YOU HEAR YOUR VOICE?"

"MY VOICE? YOU THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUNNY TO USE YOUR WAND TO WIPE MY ENTIRE ANSWER SHEET CLEAN! I HAD 30 MINUTES TO GO BACK AND TRY TO REENTER ALL MY CAREFULLY ENTERED ANSWERS!"

"IT'S NOT LIKE YOU COULD FAIL EVANS! 'OH LOOK AT ME, I'M A PREFECT AND I'M BLOODY PERFECT!'"

"ARE YOU REALLY SURPRISED AT MY ANGER POTTER? AFTER ALL YOU HAVE PUT ME THROUGH? YOU MADE ME LOSE A FRIEND, THEN MY DIGNITY WITH YOUR PATHETIC PRANKS AND SENSE OF HUMOR, AND NOW I APPEAR TO HAVE LOST MY SANITY! ALL THANKS TO A FILTHY, DIGUSTING, GORMLESS, BLOODY GIT!"

"OH, SO NOW WE ARE THROWING INSULTS? WAY TO BE MATURE PREFECT," spat back James. Lily couldn't take it any longer. Six-nearly seven-years of misery caused by James Potter were coming boiling out in a way no one could have imagined. Tightening the grip on her wand, Lily used her proficiency at nonverbal spells to send a Bat-Boogey Hex at James, which he quickly dodged. James also used the time to pull out his own wand.

"EVANS! I DON'T WANT TO HURT-" Already another curse was being shot at James before he could finish the sentence. It was time to fight back. Unfortunately, James wasn't very talented with nonverbal spells so was forced to give Lily an advantage. For the future of Hogwarts, this duel would go down as a legend. It was their version of the Dumbledore and Grindelwald duel.

Red, green, blue, yellow-the colors being cast lit up the halls, some hitting the school and others hitting the students. By this point the on lookers were retreating to protect themselves; all entertainment was gone. James and Lily were still dodging left and right until a new sound entered the melee.

"JAMES POTTER AND LILY EVANS! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Professor McGonagall shouted. The two students didn't appear to hear the professor though; they just continued dueling. By now more professors had appeared and, finally, the Headmaster.

"Enough." James and Lily lowered their wands, glowering at each other. Lily couldn't believe she was in this predicament, that she had started a duel with James Potter. James couldn't believe that he had attacked the woman he loved. Not that he loved her anymore.

The professors had gathered around the students in a circle as Professor McGonagall silently took their wands. Lily refrained from crying tears of frustration; if only they understood the misery James had put her through. James wondered if he were going to be expelled.

"Professor Slughorn, could you check the students in the Hospital Wing who were hit during this fight?"

The plump professor nodded vigorously. "Of course, of course. Anything to help. Now, if this occurred with students of my house-"

"Professor McGonagall, could you escort Mr. Potter to your office until I am ready for him? I think it best if we keep these two apart."

"What about their wands headmaster?"

"I shall take them," Professor Dumbledore said, holding out his hand to take the two wands. He quickly slipped them into his robes. James dutifully followed his Head of House to her office.

"Miss Evans, if you will be so kind as to follow me?" Lily wasn't sure what scared her more, her future punishment or Dumbledore's ability to be so calm. How could this happen to her?

Once they were up in the office (the password was "Snickers"), Dumbledore had Lily sit across from his desk. "Tell me, Miss Evans, what the school just witnessed."

"I lost my temper with Potter," Lily replied, her eyes downcast. Folding his hands on his desk, Dumbledore inclined Lily to continue with a raised eyebrow. "He's always pranked me-always! And it isn't just his pranks! He lives to make my life miserable and I just couldn't take it anymore! I snapped! He…he…" Lily burst into tears.

"There, there. The added stress of examinations must not have made it any easier. You must understand though, I cannot have my prefect dueling in the school halls."

"I understand sir."

"Now, could you please go down to Professor McGonagall's office and have her send Mr. Potter up? You will wait in her office while I speak to him." Lily nodded her head slowly as she stood up and exited the office.

After a short walk, she reached the Transfiguration classroom. "Professor?"

"Miss Evans? The headmaster would like to see Mr. Potter, I presume?"

"Yes professor. I am to stay here with you while Potter is speaking with him." James could be seen sitting in the corner of the classroom fiddling with a quill. It must have been awkward in here with an angry Head of House. Lily was about to find out.

It was a short walk, or so it seemed, to the Headmaster's office. The gargoyle leapt to life when he arrived so it was obvious that James was expected. He walked up without hesitant, telling himself that he wasn't spending what could possibly be his last few hours as a Gryffindor only to be a coward.

"Sit down James," Professor Dumbledore said. James sat down without question.

"I remember the first time you were called up here," Dumbledore said fondly. "Placing a dungbomb in the compartment of the train before your Sorting. Perhaps one of the earliest pranks in the history of any student. You had only known Mr. Black for, what was it? Fifteen minutes? But, back to what brought us here today."

"The duel," James replied.

"Yes. Please tell me about it."

"Evans was upset with a prank. It got out of hand. I didn't want to fight her sir."

"I don't think it was just the prank James. You have been harassing Miss Evans since first year."

"Harassing? I don't harass Evans!" James defended.

The headmaster gave James a sad smile. "As unhappy as I am to say this, you have harassed Lily Evans. I let the problem get to far and, unfortunately, it had side effects on Miss Evans. You brought her to the end of her wits."

"She has never been particularly kind to me either professor."

Dumbledore sat in silence, running a hand through his beard in thought. "Please bring Miss Evans up here-with Professor McGonagall to supervise you-so that I may give you both your punishments."

Within a few minutes Lily and James were seated in front of Dumbledore's desk while McGonagall stood behind them. "Now, you two will have many objections for this punishment but remember: _this was your own fault. _I have already cleared it with both your parents."  
>"Our parents?" James exclaimed, already panicking. Lily's face went pale. She would be in so much trouble.<p>

"Yes, your parents, both of your parents. They seemed to agree that this would be a very good idea for the both of you."

"You told my parents about Evans?"

"It seemed they already had a good idea of who she was Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said, reverting back to what he called James around others.

"What is this idea Professor Dumbledore?" Lily asked tentatively, thinking that maybe she wasn't going to be expelled.

"Well," Dumbledore began, a twinkle in his eye, "Minerva has heard all about it. You could say I've been waiting some time to use it."

"Not-?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Dumbledore nodded. "In the Muggle world they have exchange programs between countries."

Lily's eyes widened. "You can't possibly expect-"

"What is an exchange program?" James exclaimed impatiently.

"Ah, the question of the hour. Yes, you two will be switching places."

"WHAT?" came their horrified responses. McGonagall tried not to crack a smile.

"It will be a good learning experience for the both of you. Since Miss Evans is Muggle born she will get to experience life in the wizarding world. This means that you, Mr. Potter, will get to live out a truly Muggle life."

"So how long will it last Professor? A week?"

Professor Dumbledore laughed. "A week? Oh no, this will be for the summer."

"It's the summer before our final year! You can't take it away from us Professor!" James argued.

Lily stiffened, taking it all in. "Will we have any visitations to our home? To our own lives?"

"In the Muggle community, they do not do it that way. Both of you will see your families when you get off of the Hogwarts Express but you will not be going home with them. I expect no trickery, Mr. Potter. If you want to communicate with someone, you will do so by owl. Mr. Potter, you could even use a telephone."

"What is a telephone?"

"It is beside the point Mr. Potter," McGonagall said. "Albus sir, they are both of age. They can use magic."

"That is the key point. I am quite glad you asked. In her normal environment, Miss Evans cannot use magic since she is in such close contact with Muggles. Therefore Mr. Potter, you will be unable to use magic. Miss Evans, since you will be in a wizarding environment you will therefore be able to use magic." A triumphant smile appeared on Lily's face as, once again, James began to argue his case.

"Now, now. Mr. Potter, since this will technically not be during summer hours I cannot hold onto your wand to make sure that magic is not used. Luckily," he added as James began to look victorious, "your parents will gladly guard it. For the time being, here are your wands." Dumbledore reached into his robes and pulled out their wands, handing them to the respective owners. It was nice for Lily and James to feel at least a little in control.

"There is another key point to this. You two will be expected to owl each other on a regular basis, perhaps twice a week or so."

"What could I possibly write to Potter?" Lily asked.

Dumbledore leaned forward, excitement twinkling in his eyes through his half-moon spectacles. "I would hope you two will get to know each other. That is the point, you see. I would like the two of you to become friends or, at the very least, no longer be dueling."

"Minerva, I expect you'll escort these two back to their respective dormitories. You two will be spending the last week of the term in the dormitories and your food shall be brought to you." Lily only nodded as James looked infuriated. He could find a way out though, he always could. "I will know if either of you try to leave. I have my ways. Have a good evening and a good summer term."

In silence, the strange trio trooped back to the Gryffindor Common Room. When they entered an unbroken silence fell over the students. Even the other Marauders stopped making noise. Lily went up to her room and James to his. When McGonagall walked out, their friends quickly ran up to see them.

"LILY EVANS!" shouted Mary MacDonald when she got into the dorm. "What did you think you were doing? You dueled. You are a prefect. You got down on Potter's level of dung!"

"I snapped, ok? I just couldn't take it anymore. He just got to me. And now, I get to spend the summer leaving with Potter's family at his house while he lives with my family at my house."

One of the other sixth year girls spoke up. "Ooh, I bet you'll have to spend time with Black too!"

"What?" Lily asked.

The girl sat up straighter, realizing she had the attention of the dorm. "Sirius spends most of his time at Potter's house. His family is full of Dark Magic supporters. Of Slytherins."

As the girls debated about what would happen and pitied Lily, the Marauders were busy getting into their own conversations.

"So I have to spend my summer leaving with her family. Evans will leave with mine. We have to owl each other too."

"I'll come visit you mate," Sirius said, popping a Chocolate Frog into his mouth.

James shook his head sadly. "Can't. I have to live like Lily does. It also means no magic, as in my parents will hold onto my wand."

"That bites," Remus said.

"Ya, it bites," Sirius said, "Now what am I supposed to do all summer? Live in some Slytherin breeding ground?"

"You could still go over there Padfoot. Make sure Evans doesn't go digging through my stuff."

"Isn't that what you would want?" Peter asked.

James squeezed a Pumpkin Pastry so hard in anger that it began to ooze onto the floor. "I'm done with Evans. For good."


	2. Chapter 2

**~Lily~**

"You know," I said with a sigh, turning my attention away from the rapidly disappearing castle. The term was over and now I had to face life as Potter once I exited the train. The shudder I instinctively felt was repressed as I imagined my surname as Potter. _Lily Evans Potter. Now that would be strange._ "I think I am going to hate this summer even more than most. I mean, sure, I won't have to see Petunia but can you imagine what Potter's parents are like? They probably hate me for getting their son shipped off to some random Muggle's house."

Marlene shook her head at my drama. "Really Lily, they're fine. I know his family. His parents are super ancient but elsewise they're pretty cool. Of course, you did duel their son and heir to the Potter family fortune…" she added with a wicked smile.

"You're evil Marl," I replied, causing Mary to laugh.

"You know I hate-no, I _loath_ that name. It sounds too much like Carl."

"Anyways, I know Potter is loaded and everything, but just how loaded is he?"

Mary shrugged. "I'm a half-blood. My family doesn't know any prestigious pureblood families. We run with the Muggles."

"You know the Black family? Or the Malfoy family?" Marlene asked. I nodded. "Ya, add their money together and multiply by four."

"Isn't that a bit of an exaggeration?" Mary asked. I couldn't help but to agree; that was a lot of money.

Marlene lowered her voice, leaning forward as she did so. "I've heard the whispers of my parents. Some people think the Potters are related to the Peverell family. That would explain the family money besides what his father earned as a highly skilled spell creator."

Mary and I both looked at each other. "Who are the Peverells?"

"You guys really do know nothing sometimes. The Peverells were way back during the medieval ages. They were kind of like the nobles of the wizarding world if not the monarchs of it. Even though the Potters live extravagantly, it's nowhere near what they could be doing."

I let the information soak in. "So I get to be a spoiled brat for the next month? Nice." Although I was putting on this air, Mary and Marlene could tell that I was freaking out about the next three months. I wasn't meant to be a Potter. I was meant to be Evans. Just Lily Evans. But maybe I was freaking out just a little too much.

**~James~**

I couldn't help but to fidget with my wand. It was the last time I was going to get to use it for three entire months! Evans and her anger had, once again, caused me a whole lot of trouble. "Why is it," I began loudly, "that every time Evans does something I take the fall? That I get the blame for her actions?"

"Maybe," Remus replied, briefly looking up from his book, "it's because you have the tendency to provoke her into action."

"I do not!"

Sirius began to laugh. "Prongs mate, you are delusional. Even I know you provoke her."

"Oh well, it's all over now."

Peter looked up from his candy in confusion. "Why are you-"

"NO!" interrupted Sirius with a shout. "Don't get him started!"

"Did you miss the whole leaving-like-a-Muggle-with-her-family-all-summer?" I asked, anger levels rising.

"Oh, that," Peter said.

Sirius put his arms behind his head and leaned back. "Good thing I already paid rent on my new flat."

"You know my parents are going to insist on having you over at least five times."

"Ya, I know. I could always rush out after with some excuse about a date."

"Can't do that Padfoot," I replied, "My parents would insist on you bringing her there. Say you have to meet Moony about his furry little problem."

"Just because I have one doesn't mean you guys can use it to your advantage," Remus said, snapping his book shut.

"Want to bet?" Sirius asked wickedly.

"I have to go patrol. See you guys later," Remus said, standing up.

"You can't just leave me here with him!" Sirius whined, jerking his head towards me. Seriously? I can't be that bad.

"Better you than me Padfoot." Oh, maybe I am…

Peter hopped up. "I have to go to the bathroom then!"

"You too Wormtail? Really? Fine, I'm going to go hit on some seventh years for the last time." I must be terrible because now Sirius was running out the door. Remus and Peter were gone before Sirius had even finished his statement.

This left me in a very depressed state. "Maybe I can just erase my own memories of Evans." Pointing my wand at myself I began. "Obliviate, _obliviate, _**OBLIVIATE!" **

Needless to say, I didn't succeed.

**~Lily~**

The girls in my compartment had switched to other conversations as more people entered. It was a mixture of the most popular people in Hogwarts from every House except for Slytherin, of course. I was part of their crowd in the why I acted, putting myself out there for everyone else to notice. Yes, I still adhered to the rules and I was a prefect but I was still one of them.

Sometimes though, I couldn't take it for long periods of time. That's why I choose to leave for my patrol of the train early. I needed to meet up with Remus anyways. "I'll see you guys at the station!" I called happily, stepping out of the overcrowded compartment into the hall but not yet shutting the door.

"Where are you going Lils?" called Edgar Bones. He was an attractive Hufflepuff student a year above me who was celebrating his final train ride. Ed always had a thing for me and I snogged him after one of Slughorn's party in my fifth year.

"Oh, I have prefect duty. I need to patrol."

Ed broke away from the friend he was talking to. "Do you want me to come with you Lily?"

"No, it's fine Ed. Enjoy your last ride."

"Want to know what would make it enjoyable?" Ed asked.

"What?" I asked in my general stupidity.

"This." Ed leaned in and kissed me, causing the entire compartment to turn and stare. A few even wolf whistled.

I pulled away and met Ed's light brown eyes. "No Edgar, no." Then I turned and walked down to the compartment where I thought the Marauders would be.

"Obliviate, _obliviate, _**OBLIVIATE!" **

"What are you doing Potter? You could cause serious damage!" I exclaimed, running into the compartment and taking his wand.

"Is it any of your business what I do Evans?"

"If you are trying to hurt yourself than it is my duty as a prefect to protect you, as silly as that sounds."

"Give me my wand Evans!" Potter had hopped up and was starting to walk towards me. Normally, this might have been a scary sight. Fortunately, I had it wand. Even if he tried to hurt me I could simply stun him.

"Not if you are trying to hurt yourself."

Potter ran a hand through his hair in anger, trying to calm down. At least, I think he was trying to calm down. "Look at it this way Evans, I get to go all summer without my wand. I want to at least spend my few remaining minutes with it!"

"You aren't dying Potter."

"GIVE ME MY BLOODY WAND YOU-"

"What is going on?" Remus asked, stepping into the compartment, Peter right behind him.

Potter looked relieved. "Evans took my wand."

"Remus, I was looking for you so that we could start our patrol. When I walked into the compartment, Potter was trying to erase his own memories. I took the wand away in the interest of his safety."

"When has my safety ever concerned you Evans? If I recall, you and I got into quite the duel."

"I let my anger take control," I replied evenly. "Acting in my position as a prefect is why I 'care' about your safety right now."

**~James~**

"You don't care! You never have, never did, and never will!" I shouted immaturely. I mean, I have grown up, but dealing with Evans always puts me in a mood.

"Perhaps I should rephrase it," Evans responded. "I don't want to lose my position as prefect so I am trying harder to follow those rules, especially where they concern you."

Now your true colors show Evans. Always looking after yourself, always putting yourself first. Very much like a Slytherin. I was shaking I was so angry. I just didn't even know how to reply.

Remus stepped forward. "I'll take his wand." Shockingly, Evans didn't say a word as she handed my baby over.

"Thanks Moony," I said, reaching for my wand. Remus didn't give it to me though. "What? You backstabbing, two faced git!"

"James, it doesn't make any sense for me to give it to you. We're here anyways."

I began to pout. "Moony, I need it! I need you! I need my wand!"

"No you don't," Evans said with a smirk, "You're going to my house, remember?"

"Oh shut up Evans."

"Don't tell me to shut up Potter. I'll-"

"Knock. It. Off. Both of you! We're getting sick of listening to you argue."

"Ya, we, as in everyone," Sirius was standing behind Remus. Was this really happening? Were my brothers betraying me?

Evans rolled her eyes. "I'm getting off the train now. Just point out your parents Potter and I'll show you mine. I just want to get this summer over with as soon as possible."

"I think we all do Evans," I said with a snap.

"Lily? Lils? Lilster? Li-" Marlene cut off when she saw the expressions on everyone's faces. Mary hastily looked around before standing slightly behind Sirius. I guess she didn't want to get hit by any hexes. "What is going on?"

"Once again," Remus said, emitting a sigh, "These two lack the ability to live like civilized people."

Mary tossed a piece of hair over her shoulder. "I left that huge party to come say good bye to my best friend in the world to find her arguing? I'm seriously getting sick of it. You two need to cut it off." Evans looked taken aback at that remark, like she didn't expect her to be dragged in it. On a side note, what party was there that I wasn't at? Um, hello? I'm a Marauder. We party.

"Does this mean I don't get a good bye?" Evans finally asked. If it weren't for the fact that I hate your guts, I would say the sad look on your face was almost cute. Almost. You could never actually be cute.

Marlene and Mary looked at each other. I could see the guys glancing at each other; Wormtail had already begun inching towards the door for whatever happened. Sirius was giving Remus a few stares because he couldn't figure out what was going on. I was nervous. I had no wand to protect myself at the time.

"You get a good bye," Mary said, a devilish grin spreading on her face.

"But you won't get a hello until you befriend James," finished Marlene.

"WHAT?" Evans screeched in typical Evans fashion.

Marlene continued on, ignoring the current outrage. "Everyone here has agreed-along with the rest of Hogwarts, if not wizardkind-that we're sick of listening to you two argue. I mean, ya, Potter can be annoying Lily, but you aren't exactly handling it maturely."

"Before you say anything Lily," Remus said, cutting in, "you have to understand that this is a last resort."

"I can't believe you sold me out like this!" I yelled, turning to the Marauders. "Especially after what I said about Evans!"

"And what exactly were you saying about me Potter?"

"The same thing you probably say about me."

"What do I say about you?"

"THIS," Sirius interrupted, waving his hands, "IS WHAT WE ARE TALKING ABOUT. Prongs, mate, chill. Evans, non-mate, back off. Everyone, just take their hands of their wands and back away slowly, except for Prongs, I guess. You don't have a wand." The emotion of angry was really portrayed through Sirius's shrug at the end. Not.

By this point, the Hogwarts Express had stopped moving. I began to grab my luggage, everyone else followed suit. Evans had actually shrunken hers and stuck in her pocket. Marlene shook her head, laughing. "Only you would think of doing that."

"Hey, I can do it. I can use magic outside of school. Not only will it be legal but it also won't be around 'high Muggle activity' or my bloody sister." I cringed when I heard the sister mentioned. I didn't know much about her but I did know the two didn't get along. She's probably sick of Evans' anger too.

The girls walked out of the carriage as the guys stayed behind. "Look, we know you're mad at us Prongs," Padfoot began, "but this is for your own good. Not only am I sick of your yelling but you are also two of the most popular people in the school. You run in the same circle. Therefore, we lose invites to parties because of your inability to socialize peacefully with that creature."

Before, I might have told Padfoot that the "creature" he referred to was the love of my life. Not anymore. "I just don't get why you do this to us. You know I'm done with Evans and yet you put Evans in a situation where she has to befriend me? It's counterproductive. It's dumb. It's bloody stupid and you know it!"

A whistle blew in the background. "We have to get off the train now," Moony stated, "but you can owl us if you want. You know where to find me; I never go anywhere." The sad smile on Remus's face always gets me. Bloody furry problem.

I got off the train with my luggage, with my friends, and with what little dignity I still had. All I could hope was that it didn't disappear over the summer along with my ability to play Quidditch.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! Feel free to review! I know my posting is weird but I'm weird, so... Anyways, I trustfully cannot give you a posting schedule. Just think of my fic as a surprise party whenever it gets updated, that way you can never be disappointed!<em>


End file.
